The Kozy Kitchen Diner
by Witlime
Summary: Lars has pulled his truck into a diner he may not escape.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

_This is my first story publishing of . I wrote some others, but I didnt really want to post them -_-. If you like this, I'll post another one If you want it. So, enough with the jibber-jabber. On with the story._

The kozy kitchen diner

chapter 1: The road that leads...

How 'bout that for creepy? A man has followed me for ten miles in, now, who-know's-where in pennsylvania. How 'bout that?

I know this guy is following me. I know it. I've tried to shake him loose 8 MILES BACK. No guy is on your high-horse for that long. Now I don't even know where I'm going now. Great truck driver I am.

But, really, who cares where I drop my load? Really? Does, "The moose lodge" really need there it's shipment of "cokey-cola" THAT BAD? Give me a friggen break.

Good thing my wife's a lawyer, though. And I mean it's a GREAT thing. If I didnt have her, I'd probably be living in an unpleasent or disgusting trailer park. Sometimes, she tells me ,"Lars, you should be damn-near prayin to HIGH heaven that you got me." She sometimes brings that up in arguments. It kills me.

She also testified against a lot of creeps in court. I wonder if she could put good-'ol-right-on-your-ass behind me behind bars.

And, do you know what's the best thing ever? About all of this? It's two in the morning. How 'bout that for a laugh? TWO IN THE GOD DAMNED MORNING! AND I'm starving! Where am I going to find a place that serves food at this time of hour? Like a 24 hour cafe? I think they went away in the 70"s with all the good music and drugs.

Well, at least the stars are out. And it's warm.

I see a sign coming up on the side of the road. It's bright. Too bright to see now. Lights are shining under it. Now I can see it. It says," Kozy Kitchen Diner. A 24-Hour diner where your at home." THANK. GOD. I think I see something under the sign.....OH MY GOD. ITS A DEAD BODY.

I stop the car just to look at it. I feel sice. It's bloody and mangled and has obviously been stabbed. There's also a swiped handprint on the sign. The poor girl must've tried to grab on to the sign before she died.

I feel sick. But, Im also hungry. So, I'll keep dri-

Wait. Is he? YES! HE IS! That guy who's been following me for about eleven miles has just gotten on the last exit! Guess my luck's changin'.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-The Kozy Kitchen Diner**

Well, I'm driving into the diner right now. It's a small looking one. Kinda like....well....all of the other diners in pennsylvania. The ones on highways at the least.

Hope they serve good food.

As I get out of my truck, I can see inside. There's only two people in there, and they look like they run the place. And both of them look old. Probably a look like they should be retired. There's a woman. She has short white hair and a pink waitress uniform on. Then, there's a man. He's looks kinda hefty. Obviously the chef. On his white apron, there's splatters of...probably grease. I think.

I can see them looking at me and talking. Whispering, even. They look at me as though surprised and...well...just in a weird fashion. I cant explain it.

As though I'm strange.

As I step up to the door, I can see my reflection. I look sweaty and nervous. I immediantly start swiping my head with my shirt. I'm still a little shook by that dead body back there. But, I cant go in here with a face like that.

They'll think I'm strange.

As I open the door, the waitress immediantly greets me and shows me to my table. I sit down just as she hands me the menu. She says, in a southern accent, she'll wait 'till I make my mind. What a nice lady. I tell her that I'll have a burger with fries and a coke. She writes it in a pace that I've never seen before and rushes to give her husband the order.

I look over to the chef who just got the order. He looks at me. He smiles with a wave to boot. What freindly people!

In a few minutes, I get the burger and fries. As usual, when I'm hungry, I scarf down the meal. And that burger was probably the best burger that I have ever had in my life! It was so different from any other burger I've ever ha-

Wait, I think there's another car coming in. It's a small, black prius with bright headlights. I remember that car. From a few minutes ago. It was in my rear view mirror.


End file.
